The invention relates to the separation of regions in an aircraft. In particular, the invention relates to a partition wall in an aircraft, comprising a support element and a tension-mounted material, to a modular system for producing such a partition wall, to the use of the partition wall in an aircraft, and to a method for the production for the division of seat rows in an aircraft.
In commercial aircraft, the seat rows for passengers are integrated in the fuselage such that the passengers are seated in the direction of flight, wherein the individual seat rows are arranged across the direction of flight at the window, and one behind another in the direction of the longitudinal axis of the aircraft. Seat rows comprising two or three seats arranged one beside the other are common. The seat rows of the left-hand side and the right-hand side are separated from each other by an aisle. In larger aircraft, which usually can comprise wider fuselages, it is now common that seat rows are also installed in the centre, along the longitudinal axis of the aircraft. These aircraft then comprise two aisles, from which the passengers can get to the seat rows situated in the direction of the widows or to the seat rows situated in the centre. Above these seat rows so-called hatracks can be installed. These are stowage facilities with closable lids for the purpose of stowing cabin baggage.
As a rule, seat rows are taken together to form groups or classes. Usually there are three classes, which among other things differ in that they provide different seat pitches. In order to also provide spatial separation of the individual classes among each other, partition walls are installed which in the region of predetermined seat rows are arranged across the direction of flight. The partition walls extend from the floor to the hatrack, or, where there is no hatrack, to the ceiling and across the entire width of the seat row, in other words either from the interior wall of the fuselage to the aisle (partition wall in the lateral region), or between the two aisles (partition wall in the centre region). The passages between the individual classes, which are separated by partition walls and curtain rails or header panels or curtain headers, are closed off by means of curtains.
Generally speaking, the partition walls are designed in honeycomb construction, wherein the covering panels are made using the prepreg method. The term “prepreg” refers to a semifinished product comprising endless fibres and a non-hardened duroplastic plastic matrix that is above all used in lightweight construction. The endless fibres can be in the form of a pure unidirectional layer, a woven fabric or an interlaid scrim. Prepreg is supplied in a continuous form, rolled onto rollers.
Prepreg can be processed by machine and is thus predominantly used in automated processes which ensure consistency and high quality. Advantages include its undulation resistance and its high fibre volume content. With curing at high temperatures short cycle times are possible.
However, processing requires considerable investment expenditure, for example for autoclaves, placement robots or refrigerated storage.
The narrow sides of the partition walls used in aircraft comprise an edge protection profile made of aluminium, which profile not only closes off the support structure that extends between the cover panels, but also increases the stability of the partition wall. Due to their strength, partition walls are additionally used in order to accommodate mounting parts, for example LCD monitors or baby bassinets.
However, it has been shown that despite their production in the prepreg construction, partition walls are heavy. Furthermore, considerable expenditure is incurred both as a result of the production effort and in the case of alterations. Moreover, the production method leaves little scope for individual designs. In addition, large partition walls, for example as used in the context of the seat rows extending in the fuselage centre, have to be separated before they can be placed at their predetermined positions. This results in separation gaps in the decor, which separation gaps subsequently have to be covered.
DE 41 41 606 A1 describes a device for partitioning an aircraft cabin. In this arrangement the device comprises a carrier, provided to hold a curtain, as well as to a fastening device for connecting the carrier to a cabin structure.